dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Efflictim/Chapter 5-5 Update
Chapter 5-5 Lore To understand the purpose Astraia created the Earth's life Time has passed since Leah and the Hero came to the Titanic Planet. We met the Taeryang and Hayden's Wing and fought against the Erebos At the end of many fights and events, the hero and Leah have finally arrived at "Asgard" Who is the old man sitting on the throne? What is the final plot of the Senate? And...why did Astraia create them and then try to destroy mankind? Why?! One thing i can assure you. All the truth will be revealed in "Asgard" Asgard, a gigantic maneuvering city that covers the sky of the Titanic Planet. The center of this huge man-made city, the symbol of the Titanic race Level Cap Raised: 135 With this update you can now level up your Character and Allies to Level 135, up from 132. Anne Bonnie (Ann Bonnie's Lore - Expand to Read) It has been a long time that Anne Bonnie has lived. After the first thousand years, I stopped counting my age. When I realized that the man whom I felt deeply for was a descended of my first love, I stopped dating. It is no longer youthful, nor drinkable. Everlasting life has become an eternal prison, and the glories and memories that were shining like jewels are all but a faint antique. Pirates who have plundered the world from the beginning of the Cosmic Pirates, to the present, have now only looked at death as a comfort to the darkness. But then, it was not darkness that came to her. It was light. The day Clay Esser arrived. The entire universe was nervous at the encounter between the "Giant", the history of the space pirate itself, and the "Divinity", which shines brighter than any other legend. Clay was the most nervous during this encounter. How much sword fighting would there be against the "night god of the universe" who acted as a drunken pirate who lived close to eternity - Clay was very nervous. But, the moment of the first meeting with the great eternal predator, Anne Bonney spoke with a smile. "I've been waiting for you until now." After this meeting was when the strongest pirate was born. Bonnie absorbs the vitality of others and can heal allies. Her abilities have been honored by the Ista Squadron Fleet, and she is with them in their adventures in good faith. One day, Clay Esser asked, "I do not know if this question will be awkward to you who has lived forever. But I want to ask. If your life is only a minute away, what would you do?" Anne Bonnie's answer was surprisingly fast, "I'll be with you until the last second." #'Loot Time' (Active 1) Eliminate the beneficial effects of an enemy, then 'loot' 35% of the enemy HP and restore 60% of all 'looted' life. With this skill, you will not be able to resurrect when you die. Also, it does not hit Boss-Type monsters. 9.1s #'Pirate's Reward' (Active 2) Deal 2112% to all enemies and 'loot' their beneficial buffs. 'Looted' buffs will be re-granted to all allied units. 14.1s #'Bacchus Blessing' (Active 3) Deals 2245% damage to all enemies and increases their damage received by 137% for 22.7 seconds. Also, after cleansing the harmful effects of all allies, Bonnie restores ally health as much as the life she has plundered, increasing their damage by 274% for 18.7 seconds, increased by 35% for each buff that has been plundered from 'Pirate's Reward'. The effects can maintain up to 3 overlays. 15.6s #'Soul Rum' (Passive 1) Increases allied HP by 91%, by 131%, and damage by 134%. #'Curse of Death' (Passive 2) Each time you use 'Loot Time' or 'Pirate's Reward' you curse an enemy. A cursed enemy can not be revived for 57 seconds, reduces their Attack Power by 60%, attack speed by 70%. Cursed Boss-type enemies will take 224% more damage instead of being debuffed. 1s #'Magic In A Cup' (Passive 3) Increases allied units defense by 76% and reduces all incoming damage by 62%. #'Cheers!' (Max Passive) Reduces the enemy's overall attack by 33%. 'Loot Time' now also 'loots' the enemy attack power by 48% for 8.1 seconds. Also, when using 'Bacchus' Blessing', increase allied units Boss damage by 355%. #'Queen of the Sea' (Ultimate Passive) Increases allied attack power by 223%, and Boss damage by 372%. 'Loot Time" now 'loots' and restores double the HP. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Damage and Stun one enemy. Christopher Avery (Christopher Avery's Lore - Expand to Read) Christopher Avery is one of the best explorers in the universe. Even though the expression when referring to him in the Union is somewhat different. "But I do not like the name of the Robber" Christopher introduces himself as a Treasure Hunter, presenting the treasures of the past and the present for re-discovery. Discovering treasures of the ancient forgotten kingdoms, discovering a fantasy unicorn, thought to have disappeared. He also has translated the Ancient Forgotten Kingdoms language and discovered a new continent they had hidden. Even as he reaches the peak as an adventurer, he has a new dream. He discovered the New World. Now the adventure of finding a new planet, not a new universe. But even for a competent adventurer, the universe is an unknown territory. Although he trusts the ancestral omnipotence that he found in the remains of Cheilhwang. The adventure of finding a new universe is not just about the performance of a weapon. Just when he was worried, Christopher heard rumors that his fleet was visiting the planet. A Pirate raiding Pirates, smashing the Red Sharks. Even the more legendary night in space, the queen of the Universe surrendered. The closest pirate to the group of heroes, Christopher, felt his destiny. However, there was a man who felt more destiny than Christopher. Instead of giving it all of his abilities, he said that request with the adventure of discovering a new universe came to the Ista Squadron Fleet. It was Clay esser who faced the best adventurer in the universe. Experienced explorer and "Anchor-Shaped Omnipotence", Christopher's power to deal with the power of the sea was more than charming. The Ista Squadron Fleet now departs from outer space into a farther world. #'Anchor Strike' (Active 1) Deals 2263% damage to all enemies and increase their damage received by 116% for 18.7 seconds. It then deals 3153% damage to one enemy and increases self normal attack damage by 155% for 20.1 seconds. This effect can maintain 2 overlays. 17.4s #'Deep Sea of Fall' (Active 2) Increases self general attack by 900% for 17.6 seconds and reduces his normal attack cycle by 20%. 18.1s #'Tsunami of Fury' (Active 3) Deals 2321% damage to all enemies, increasing their melee damage received by 94% for 19.7 seconds, can maintain 3 overlays. Also, self melee damage is increased by 431% for 16.9 seconds, and normal attacks by 1800%, deals 4x damage to Boss-type enemies. The damage done to the enemy by this skill is increased by the general attack power increase effect. 23.4s #'Blue Reaper' (Passive 1) Christopher uses normal attacks every 5 seconds, regardless of attack speed, and gives 10 times more damage in normal attacks. Also, every normal attack increases his normal attack by 30% and can overlay up to 300 times. Increased effects are maintained through death and tagging. #'Ocean's Roar' (Passive 2) Increases allied Boss damage by 337% and normal attack damage by 382%. #'Sailor's Song' (Passive 3) Increases the attack power of the Varmen Family in World Boss Shariet by 834% and their Boss damage by 431%. #'Maelstrom' (Max Passive) Increases allied units damage by 245%. Also, the effect of 'Deep Sea of Fall' is tripled, and self Boss damage by 803%. #'Ghost Ship's Anchor' (Ultimate Passive) Self general attack cycle is reduced by 20%. Also, when using 'Tsunami of Fury', your general attack damage increases by 455% and self Boss Damage is increased by 251%. This can overlay up to 8 times and can not be dispelled. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Damage one enemy, increases self general attack damage. Ista's Fleet Retentions Guild Expedition Guild Exploration is held on the Weekly Schedule (Starting Monday Morning, Ending Sunday Night). The content can be found in the Guild Gorge. Guild Exploration Beginning When you enter Guild Exploration site you'll notice a blank tile (the Starting Tile), White/Highlighted Squares around the Starting Tile (Explorable Tiles), and Greyed-out Tiles (Not yet explorable). At the top right you will see Tiles Remaining / Tiles Total and Explorations Remaining / Total Explorations. It should be noted you get one (1) exploration charge per hour, up to 24 times in one (1) day. Every action requires 1 exploration charge. Guild Exploration Rewards Rewards from Guild Exploration fall into two categories. Personal Reward Chests (Only for individuals) and Guild Reward Chests (For all guild members that participated). You receive Personal Chests immediately upon clearing. You receive Guild Chests upon Weekly Reset. Encountering Monsters Eventually you will run into Monster-protected Tiles. Upon discovering these, the surrounding tiles will be LOCKED until you defeat the Monster. These tiles are LOCKED for all Guild Members until someone defeats the Monster guarding the Tile. The monsters aren't just for individuals, any guild member can fight the monsters. However, whoever kills the monster gets the reward chest. Guild Exploration Traps There are also traps hidden throughout each board, so be careful when exploring! Whirlwind traps will revert previously completed tiles back to uncompleted. Bomb traps destroy surrounding tiles. However, these traps aren't always a bad thing, you can use these traps to your advantage in some scenarios. Guild Exploration Bosses There are 10 Floors for each Guild Exploration event. To advance to the next floor you must find the stairs and beat the Floor Boss. Floor Bosses work differently than Floor Monsters. Floor Bosses work more like a miniature Guild World Boss that everyone participates in, so you don't have to do it alone. Upon the Floor Bosses defeat, every participating guild member will receive a Guild Reward Chest AND Personal Reward Chest. Guild Content Reservation QoL After the update you will now be able to play other content while being in a "Reservation" for other Guild Content. You will be able to play any other content and, as long as you are reserved, will be moved to Reservation content 10 minutes before the event starts. Once the content has been completed, you will be returned to the content you were previously doing. You can see what content you have a reservation for by the Clock Icon next to the content. Guild Content MC QoL You now don't have to log out of Main Characters and swap for Guild Content. You will be able to chose which MC you are wanting to use for each content in the Party Formation screen. Thunderfury QoL The ability to chose what class ally gets used to enhance SS and S allies has been drastically overhauled. It is important to note that B and C ranked allies should be selected in some way to not impede the use of Thunderfury now. You can now also "Smart Enhance" with Thunderfury. If you don't have any upgradable SS allies you can select the option for Thunderfury to start enhancing S Allies for you with A, B, C's until you get upgradable SS allies. New Gem Grade and Buffs With the update we have a new U-Grade Gem, the Gem of the Beginning (Alpha Gem). It takes 5 Sun Gems of the same type to make the corresponding Alpha Gem. It should also be noted that most of the previous SSS and U-Ranked Gems have had their values slightly increased. Also, the Gem Daily Dungeon has been BUFFED from 15 SSS (Normal) / 2 U-Star (Myth) to 30 SSS (Normal) / 5 U-Star (Myth). Accessory Combination After the update you will be able to combine some old Accessories into a new/updated version. The example used was 3 Golden Knight Accessories can combine into 1 Black Dragon. You can also turn in old Arena Coin accessories for the updated version. Tower of Nightmare Improvements After the update the difficulty of floors will be nerfed/adjusted downwards and the rewards will be buffed/upgraded. Category:Blog posts